


Il Picnic

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: OOC, Out of Character, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	Il Picnic

Dopo una scampagnata non esisteva nulla di meglio di fermarsi e fare un picnic all’aria aperta, sopratutto mangiando uno di quei tramezzini con tonno e maionese che Tezuka gli aveva preparato con tanto amore.  
Atobe per tutto il tempo aveva solamente desiderato poterli assaporare e finalmente era arrivata l’ora di pranzo.  
«È davvero delizioso»  
«Atobe, è solo un sandwich con tonno e maionese»  
«Lo so, ma la maionese che hai preparato tu è mille volte meglio di quelle confezionate»  
«Dici su serio?»  
«Non sono mai stato così serio»  
«Allora la prossima volta la rifarò»  
«E io non vedo l’ora di rimangiarla»


End file.
